Le rouge de l'océan (réécriture)
by chibi-kotori
Summary: 'Il était une fois, adorable petite fille vêtu d'une tout autant adorable petite robe rose, qui gambadait joyeusement sur Grand Line en compagnie de son ami le puissant et magnifique Shanks le Roux...' -STOP! Mais c'est quoi ce truc Gnan Gnan! Je t'ai demandé ma biographie, MA biographie! Je veux pas de cet excrément de pigeon plein de bons sentiments! J'ai ma fierté, Nanmého!


Nous arrivons tous à un moment dans notre vie ou nous somme contraintsde tout remettre en cause : Les choses que l'on a hait, celles que l'on a aimé, nos envies, nos désires... Notre raison d'être. N'es ce pas ironique ? Ce battre encore et encore pour espérer effleurer le rêve tant convoité, tout envoyer foutre, apprendre à ne compter que sur sa propre force... Pour finir par ce heurter à ce mur que l'on appelle ''réalité''.

Tristesse, rancœur.

Aujourd'hui, face à cette épée tant de fois admiré, acculé comme jamais je ne l'ai été, je plonge dans l'incompréhension. Non... ce n'est pas exact. Cela devait arriver. J'ai effectivement tout fait pour, j'ai manigancer dans l'ombre, manipuler des hommes et des femmes que j'ai appris à apprécier... Tout ça pour ce que je croyais être juste. Mais, que vaut la justice dans un monde de pirates et de mercenaires ? Ce n'est qu'un mot, inutile et sans valeur, utilisé dans le seul but de rassuré la population. Je déteste les mensonges.

Je déteste ce mot.

Je refuse de croiser _son_ regard. Je suis lâche, je le sais, je n'ai jamais chercher à dire le contraire. Mais tout est si difficile... Cette présence écrasante, pesante, que je ressens dans mon dos me glace le sang et m'empêche de faire le moindre geste. Je ressent l'impatience de cet homme. Il ne va pas attendre indéfiniment que je me décide à commettre ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. Une décision s'impose, aussi cruelle soit-elle. En prise avec le désespoir de savoir que je risque d'une minute à l'autre de tout perdre, je me répète ce mot à l'infini :

_Pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_A cette question, il n'existe qu'une seule et unique réponse, petite chose inutile : Parce que tu es toi. Alors fais pas chier et bouge toi le derrière, grosse vache !_

Juste etre moi ? Non. Cela ne fait qu'un an que je sais qui je suis vraiment. Avant qu'étais-je ? Momo, juste Momo. La gamine chialeuse et égoïste qui s'amusait à pourrir son entourage avec ses ''frères''. Qui n'espérait que de les revoir. Qui se foutait de cette putain de justice. Momo, la sauvage, la lunatique, la peste.

Momo la folle.

_Le plus naturellement du monde, la jeune fille qui jusque là tenait son visage baissé, positionné clairement dans une altitude de dominé, redressa les épaules et fis volte face. Elle n'adressa pas le moindre regard au pirate roux armé, tout comme elle ne fit pas attention à la petite voix dans sa tête l'avertissant de sa bêtise prochaine. Non. _

_Se curant joyeusement le nez, elle alla tout simplement se positionné au pieds du marine pour le moins perplexe. Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, c'est qu'il a une réputation à tenir le lascar ! _

_Levant le nez au ciel, vrillant ses yeux clame dans ceux bouillonnant de l'homme, elle fit alors une chose totalement et stupide et incroyablement digne d'elle. _

_Elle lui colla une crotte de nez sur la poche blanche de sa veste._

_-Cadeau d'adieux, mon loulou ! _

_Elle pointa du doigt le Roux, toujours immobile et, on peut bien se l'avouer, complètement sur le cul._

_-Tu veux l'tuer ? Et bin on est deux ! Mais tu vois, y'a un truc que je déteste encore plus que la nourriture avarié : Que l'on fasse faire le sale boulot aux autres. Je suis pas ta serpillière, si tu veux ramasser la merde, tu te démerde !_

_Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, en proie à une profonde réflexion, dont la conclusion fut un gigantesque sourire qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. _

_-Mon dieu, mais quel jeux de mots magnifique ! Oh la la, non mais je m'impressionne moi même, quelle magnificence ! _

_Sur ce, dans un grand rire tonitruant de brigand des mers, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Ne tentons pas le diable, voyons. _

_Ce jour là, Akainu rajouta une pirate à sa liste, déjà très importante, des pirates à éliminer d'urgence. _


End file.
